(1) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal cell panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display apparatuses have attracted interest as technology-intensive and high value-added next-generation high-tech display devices with relatively low power consumption and good portability. Among these liquid crystal display apparatuses, active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatuses having thin film transistors which are switching elements capable of controlling the turning on/off of voltage of each pixel of the display apparatus, have attracted the most interest due to their excellent capability of implementing resolutions and moving pictures.
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus is manufactured through a liquid crystal cell process in which liquid crystal is interposed between two substrates, after such substrates are provided in respective manufacturing processes thereof. For instance, a thin film transistor array substrate is provided through a thin film transistor array substrate manufacturing process, in which thin film transistors and pixel electrodes are formed in the thin film transistor array substrate, and a color filter substrate is provided through a color filter substrate manufacturing process in which a color filter and a common electrode are formed in the color filter substrate.